Fourth generation (4G) cellular wireless networks employing newer radio access technology that implements one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide. The newer cellular wireless networks provide a range of packet based services in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks that can provide both circuit-switched voice services and packet-switched data services. The cellular wireless networks also overlap with multiple wireless local area network (WLAN) based networks that may provide additional localized high-speed packet data access for various services. Wireless communication devices can include capabilities to connect with different types of wireless networks, e.g., based on what wireless networks are available at a particular location, based on various capabilities of available wireless networks, based on capabilities of the wireless communication device, based on properties of particular services provided by one or more of the wireless networks, and/or based on service subscriptions with which the wireless communication device and/or the user thereof is associated. Wireless communication devices can include wireless radio circuitry that provides for communication via multiple radio frequency interfaces that can connect through different wireless networks individually and/or in parallel. Wireless cellular network service providers are adding WLAN connectivity to provide access to cellular services through WLAN networks for cellular service subscribers to supplement access via cellular wireless access networks. In some circumstances, access to particular “cellular” services by a subscriber using a wireless communication device may vary based on whether the wireless communication device is connected through an access network portion of a cellular wireless network, through a trusted non-cellular wireless network, or through an untrusted non-cellular wireless network. Each WLAN can provide a different level or different type of security than provided by a cellular wireless network. In addition, for regulatory or business reasons, a wireless service provider may seek to allow or deny access to one or more particular cellular services based on one or more factors including a location of a wireless communication device, a type of wireless network through which a connection is realized, or a type of connection that is capable of being established. When services and/or connections are disallowed by network elements of the evolved packet core (EPC) of the cellular wireless network, interconnecting network elements, such as an evolved packet data gateway (ePDG) that connects to WLAN access networks communicate authentication/authorization failure messages to a wireless communication device attempting to access services and/or establish a connection. In the absence of detailed information about reasons for the failure, the wireless communication device can attempt to retry repeatedly to access services and/or establish connections thereby impacting network resources and power consumption at the wireless communication device. As such, there exists a need for solutions that provide for managing authentication failure handling by network elements and wireless communication devices when attempting to access cellular wireless network services through non-cellular wireless networks.